Christina Carson
Christina Carson is a quarterback for the Fargo Axemen. History Calm, cool, and collected doesn't even begin to describe her, and neither does manipulative, cunning, or calculating. Known as the 'West Coast Queen' and 'Trap Master', she possesses an intangible quality hardly ever found in any rookies which more than make up for her athletic shortcomings. Five inches shorter and almost 100 pounds underweight from the league average, she didn't get to be the starting quarterback for Vulpine State University - the first in the school's history - by being a superior athlete to everyone else; the truth was - and only great scouts and former players would know this - she was able to outwit every single of her opponents and make great teams look absolutely foolish by forcing them into mistakes. ' '''The youngest daughter of the Carson family (3 brothers, 4 sisters), she had behavioral issues due to her lashing out; being the middle child, she often felt invisible, like she was being overshadowed constantly. Her frustration manifested into playful aggression, a never-say-never stubborn mindset, and a daredevil-like attitude (which her little brother Coby adopted later) and she ended up acting like an older sister/bully to all her siblings, mostly out of love... mostly... When Coby's health began to fade quickly, she grew very close to him and since that time (which none of the family wants to talk about) she's looked out for everyone. Like her siblings, her elementary days were spent playing soccer and she hated it to the point where she purposefully kicked the ball at another girl's head. Quitting that, they tried putting her in basketball and that's when the first signs of her being able to completely read her opponent emerged. Running the point guard position, it was easy for her to read tendencies (though she didn't know what those were back then), ticks, and telegraphs, thus making her a feared opponent. Being half the size of the other girls, she used her teammates to get the advantage. All eyes looked to her for guidance, and she relished the perks of being a team leader. It wasn't until middle school that Coby got her interested in football. At first she thought it was boring until she saw an actual game with him for the first time, and she instantly knew that this was what she wanted to do. After much begging to her parents, she was put into a little league where many laughed at her, thinking her too weak or too small to play the quarterback position. She struggled at first, not because she wasn't getting the rules or she couldn't find the open man, she just didn't possess enough strength to chuck the football like the other kids and spent the year as a fourth-string QB. While most kids would be discouraged by this, she used that year to study the game, much to her coach's and parents' surprise. She often forced Coby to run short passing drills with her (hog-tying him in the front yard the one time he said no) and that's when she finally found her favorite play style. The 'West Coast' offense, a short passing specialization. Through high school she was as close to a coach as one could possibly be without actually being one. She was never the best on the team, but she always knew what to do and when to do it. Being the only female on the team never bothered her, aside from having to deal with badgering from the crowd whenever she was on the sidelines. (Only one time did she lose her composure and tossed a football at a buck's face.) By her Senior year she had trained and studied hard enough to earn the starting role as quarterback, and she led her team to a 10-0 regular season, surging through the playoffs and to the Championship game. Her passing stats were actually low because she threw nothing but short passes, but the passes almost always hit their mark, earning her a 75 percent completion rate with only 2 interceptions due to the receiver's error. By then, the media had taken notice and created a distraction by making her out to be this role model to all the young girls. It added an enormous amount of pressure on a game which she knew she could win. In the end, she struggled the entire game and didn't play up to her potential, accidentally overthrowing the ball on her last drive with only 2 minutes to go. She could only watch when her brother defended that pass and accidentally swat it to another receiver for a touchdown. The loss impacted the both of them and while Coby became more aggressive, Christina became more calculating. The both of them attended Vulpine State University, where they were deemed the 'Dynamic Duo'. By this time 'CC' had mastered the art of moving the chains with her high completion rate and quick release. (She only needed 1 second to throw from the pocket) and trained extensively with her coaches to know the ins and outs of almost every offensive AND defensive scheme there was. But while much of her time was spent studying both schoolwork (she majored in Psychology) and her playbook, she felt that her social life never seemed complete. She was never into partying like her brother, and never felt like she fit in with a regular crowd, which made her feel a bit empty and unfulfilled. This led to a decrease in her performance Junior year. Though her four years at Vulpine State University were good - great even - they simply weren't good enough to get into any bowl games, much to her reluctance. Many would say she was quite mysterious Senior year; always talking to an unknown person on the phone, constantly studying, and hardly ever appearing on campus. After graduation, she disappeared for almost an entire year and when she came back she wouldn't tell anyone where she went, but immediately opted for the Draft. It wasn't until the combine that it was discovered that she was the the most accurate passer among the quarterbacks, and she knew almost everything there was to know about the history, the schemes, and formations of the game. They say the average playbook has 200-300 plays in it and the quarterback is in charge of knowing them all; she once claimed that she only needed a few days to memorize them. The scouts took note, with no way to actually ''give her a playbook without her being a part of their team, and the majority believed her. It should be noted that it will take a team with a great offensive scheme to make the best use of her talents. She isn't a one-and-done quarterback who can lob 20-yard passes to a receiver to break off into the end zone, but when it comes to someone who can bust the running game wide open, there isn't a better quarterback one would rather have, especially if the team manages to reach the endzone. A good offensive line and tight end, while having a great running back would almost guarantee 20+ points a game. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 22-15-0 Regular Season: 19-13-0 Playoffs: 3-2-0 Wendingo ChristinaCarson portrait LRG.png|Art by Pac Christina 11.png|Art by kzmaster Christina 22.png|Art by kzmaster Category:Vulpines Category:Fox Category:Quarterbacks Category:Fargo